How to be a girl
by steampunk-crow
Summary: Hungary is sick of being treated like a guy by her best friends Prussia and Austria, she tyurns to her only female friend, Leichtenstein. leichtenstein introduces her to yaoi and all that god stuff, rated just to be safe.


**A/N: I got my inspiration from the song one of the boys by Katy Perry, Hungary is sick of being treated like one of the guys by Prussia, so over the spring break she seeks help from one of the other girls who shows her how to be a girl, how to wax her legs, how to dress, how to walk in heels, every thing there is about being a girl, she even shows Hungary the joys of yaoi. What will Prussia's reaction be to Hungary's new look when school goes back after the holiday. Human names used, so here's who everyone is:**

**Hungary: Elizabeta or Eliza or El**

**Prussia: Gilbert or Gil**

**Austria: Roderich or Roddy**

**Liechtenstein: Lili**

**Switzerland: Vash **

Elizabeta was sick of being called El or dude by Gilbert. She really liked him, but he saw her as one of the 'guys' as he would say. She wanted to look like a girl but she didn't know how, so just before spring break she asked her only female friend, Lili to show her how to be a girl. Lili had agreed and they decided to meet up at Lili's house so that Gil and the others wouldn't find out what they were doing.

The first day of they holidays rolled around and Elizabeta headed to Lili's house. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Vash Lili's older brother, "What do you want?" He asked, he was very protective of his sister, "I'm here too see Lili, she knows I'm coming." He moved out of the way and told her to take off her shoes. She placed them neatly on the floor by the door when she heard someone coming down the stairs. "Oh good your here, we'd better get started, it's going to take a lot for you to become a real girl." Lili lead Eliza up the stairs and into a pastel coloured room, it was mostly greens and pinks, it was nice. "Right first, have you ever shaved or waxed your legs?" Lili asked turning to the other girl. Eliza shook her head. "Okay well then that's what we're going to do first, she went over to a wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shorts. "Go put these on then we can get started on you legs." She pointed to another door in the room which lead to a bathroom, Eliza took off her jeans and put on the shorts, then she realised how hairy her legs were. She opened the door and

went back into Lili's room. "Okay lets get started." She pointed to the bed, "sit down there and put your legs up on the bed and I'll show you how to wax your legs." Eliza did as she was told. Lili came over with a box of wax strips and pulled one out and started rubbing it. "You need to rub it to make it warm or it doesn't work." Then she pulled the strips apart and placed one on the desk and put the other on Eliza's leg and rubbed down, "Okay once you've rubbed it down you pull it towards your self, quickly or it doesn't work, like a paster." She yanked the wax strip towards Eliza, who hissed with pain, but then she looked down at where the wax had been and there was no hair just smooth skin. "Okay you try." Lili said handing her the other half of the strip she'd used. Eliza placed it on her leg and rubbed it down then she took a deep breath and pulled it fast, she hissed again but saw that more of her leg was smooth. She did this for half an hour with Lili who did her own Legs. Once both girls legs were sooth and shiny Lili turned to Eliza, "Okay now I'm going to teach you how to dress!" She was very excited about this part. Eliza however was nervous. Lili started pulling all sorts of clothes out of her wardrobe. "Okay first colours, you are an art student so you know how to do colour, but one rule is, keep one colour repeating through out the outfit, like red for example, have maybe a red bow on the top and a red belt and red shoes." She put together some example out fits then let Eliza put some together, "okay you've got colour down now for the next rule, only show off one thing at a time, show off either your legs with a short skirt or a pair of shorts or wear a low neck top and jeans or a knee length skirt." She gave a couple of examples combing these two rules then let Eliza try. "Good now let's get you in some of these outfits." She gave Eliza one outfit and shoved her into the bathroom to put it on. It was a short skirt and a blouse. When Eliza came out Lili gave her a pair of over the knee socks and told her to put them on, then she gave Eliza a pair of heels. "I don't know how to walk in heels Lili." Eliza put them on and stood up she started to wobble and fell back down onto the bed. "Okay it's simple, put one foot in front of the other and lean on me until you get it." They walked around Lili's room until Eliza could do it her self. "Okay I think we should practise walking up and down stairs in heels." They left Lili's room and went to the stairs Eliza practised walking up and down the stairs until she could do it confidently. "Okay let's get you going with make-up then we need to go shopping!" Lili dragged Eliza back to her room and pushed her into the chair at her desk. She pulled out a small chest which opened to reveal lots of make-up. "Okay first foundation, then mascara, then blusher, the eye shadow, then lip gloss." Lili pulled out a bottle and showed Eliza how to correctly apply foundation then how to apply mascara and blusher, eye shadow and lip gloss all the while she was explaining more rules, "Your foundation should be the same colour as you skin, you use it to hide spots and scars. Your blusher should be a light pink and you put it on your cheek bones. You must choose whether you want people to look at your eyes or your lips, so you either put dark eyes shadow on and neutral lip gloss or bright lip gloss and neutral eye shadow." Eliza decide that today she wanted people to notice her eyes. "Can you make my eyes dark please." Lili nodded and pulled out a dark grey eye shadow and applied it to Eliza's eyes she then pulled out a pale pink lip gloss and showed Eliza how to put that on too. "Right now that you look great it's time to get you some things for your self. Lets go."

They headed to the mall, when they got there Lili dragged Eliza the nearest clothes shop and helped her to pick out some new clothes, they were a mix of skirts, shorts, jeans and high necked tops and low necked tops. Then they went to a shoe store and Eliza found a pair of knee high boots she fell in love with them and Lili said that they would work with almost anything. Eliza tired on a pair and found that even though they had quite a high heel, they were really comfy so she bought a pair. "Okay can I please get a pair of trainers?" Eliza wanted a pair of new trainers, maybe high tops. "Okay you can but get ones in a colour that will go with almost everything." Eliza went over to the Converse part of the shop and picked out a pair of turquoise high tops then put them back, they wouldn't go with any of the colours she had in most of her clothes, then she picked up a black pair, they would go with almost anything she had. "Here what about these ones?" She asked Lili holding the shoe to her. "Yeah they'll work." Once she had Lili's confirmation that they were good she bought a pair. "Okay now we need to get you some make-up!" Lili said grabbing Eliza's hand and ragging her into the nearest chemist. They went to the bit which had all the make-up and Lili started looking for the right shade of foundation, while Eliza looked at eye shadows and lip glosses, she picked three lip glosses, two in brownish pinks and one in a dark pinky red. She then picked out three eye shadows, one in a neutral brown, one which had a mix of shades of grey and one which was a mix of shades of blue. Lili came over, "Wow you already can pick out good eye shadow and lip glosses!" She handed Eliza a tub of foundation. "Okay there is a number and a name on the lid of the tub when you run out you need to get one with the same number and name." Eliza looked down at the tub and read the number and committed it to memory. "Okay lets pay for this then get this all back to your house." Lili walked with Eliza to the checkout. They walked back to Eliza's house just as they came round the corner they saw two guys sitting on her wall, Gilbert and Roderich. "Okay they can't see me like this, I want it to be a surprise for when we go back to school so we'll have to go in the back door, come on this way." Eliza lead Lili up a path behind the row of houses and they went in her back door, they put all the things in her wardrobe and Eliza quickly put on her usual jeans t-shirt and hoodie she shoved her new converse on and then they headed back out the back door. "Well I better get going before Vash starts to worry, you know how he is. How about we meet up again next week, we could have a sleepover with some of the other girls!" Lili got very excited at the idea of a sleep over. "Yeah that sounds great. Well I better go before they come round here and try to knock down the back door." Eliza said as she started walking away. "Wait!" Eliza turned around only to be hugged by Lili, she hugged her back. "Thanks for doing this for me Lili. I couldn't do it with out you." Lili let go. "No problem, it's fun for me." She walked off and Eliza walked back to the front of her house. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" The two boys turned to look at her. "Hey El. Wait what's that on your face?" Gilbert asked, Eliza remembered that she hadn't taken off her make-up. "Oh I was hanging out with Lili and she decided to attack me with make-up, come in while I clean it off." Eliza unlocked the front door and ran up stairs, she went to the bag with all her new make-up in and got out the pack of make-up wipes she quickly got rid of the make up and ran back down the stairs. "So what do you guys want to do?" The two boys looked at her. "Well how about we go and see a film?" Roderich suggested, Eliza and Gilbert agreed so they went to go and see the new comedy which had just come out in the cinema. By the time they got back to Gilbert's house it was nearly ten. "I gotta go guys you know how my parents are with time." Eliza said, it was true her parents were really strict with time and if she wanted to be able go to the sleepover at Lili's she had to stay on her parents good side. She ran home and got there just for ten. "Where were you all day?" Her mother asked when she got home. "I went shopping with Lili then went to see a film with Gil and Roddy. Why?" She'd done all the chores she had before she'd left. "I was just wondering. It's good that you are making some female friends. Well good night." Her mother turned back to the TV. "Yeah good night." Eliza headed up stairs and changed for bed.

The next few days were the same as always, spent hanging around with Gilbert and Roderich. However when wednesday rolled around she got a call from Lili telling her that the sleepover was that night. "Mum can I spend the night at Lili's tonight?" She asked once she'd done all her chores and tided her room and cleaned the kitchen, all to butter her mum up. "Sure, just make sure you tell Gilbert and Roderich so they don't come looking for you." Eliza sent both of the guys a text saying that she was spending the night at Lili's house and for them not to come looking for her. Her reply from Gilbert was:_ Do u not want 2 hang out with the awesomeness tat is me? _While Roderich just sent her: _Cool see you as soon as your back._ She just told Gilbert that Lili was a friend too and that she could hang out with who ever she wanted and also her parents would never let the three of them have a sleepover. He replied: _True dat see you when ever your back then ;)._ She packed her bag and put on one of the out fits she'd bought when she was in town she decided on a skirt with over the knee socks and her knee high boots, she just threw on a plain t-shirt and jacket and headed over to Lili's house. Lili opened the door and Eliza saw a lot of other girls behind her. "Eliza good your here, let me introduce everyone." Eliza came in and was introduced to Bella (**Belgium**) she had short hair with a hair band in it and it had a bow at the bottom, there was Mei (**Taiwan**) she had long hair with a stubborn curl that would sit right, there was Kim **(Vietnam)** she looked very like Mei only her hair was in a long pony tail lastly there was Maria (**Seychelles**) she had her hair in two pony tails tied by red bows. Eliza greeted them all, then Lili said, "okay girls I think it's time to crack out the yaoi before Vash gets home!" The girls all headed up to Lili's room and Lili pulled a box out from behind her wardrobe, it had mangas and alcohol in it. "Um what's yaoi?" Eliza asked suddenly she was being hugged by all the girls and they were saying things like, "poor you." and, "it's fine we'll show you." They let go of her and Lili looked through the box and pulled one of the mangas out, "Here read this don't worry if your nose starts bleeding it's normal." Eliza opened the book and started reading. It was good then suddenly there was a few pages which induced a major nosebleed. "Oh my god, how did I not know about this?" Lili shrugged then she looked to the bottles of vodka she also had in the box. "Or we could watch a film and play a drinking game." The girls nodded, the film they picked was Lord of the Rings, the rules they decided on were:

-a character drinks something, if a hobbit drink twice if Gimli burps after whole bottle

-hobbit talks about food

-Frodo says "Oh Sam!"

-Aragorn and Boromir aruge

-A black rider appears

-some one sings

-Pippin acts like an idiot

-Legolas looks fabulous

-some one or some thing is called precious

-Gollum hacks "Gollum! Gollum"!

-you speak with the dialoge.

They decided that that would do them so they sat in Lili's room and watched the film. By the end of it most of them were drunk, only Bella and Eliza were only slightly tipsy. "You know what I think that Vash is really hot but that's okay because he's not actually my big brother, I just call him that. I love him!" Lili slurred out as Eliza and Bella were trying to get all the other girls to go to sleep. Once they were asleep Eliza looked at the clock, it was 5:30 am and Vash wasn't home yet. Bella and Eliza said their good nights and went to sleep too.

The next morning they were all nursing hangovers, Eliza knew exactly what to do so she went down stairs and found aspirin and glasses, she filled the glasses with water and then found a jug and filled that too, she put it all on a tray and went back up stairs. By then everyone else was awake and telling the light to shut up."Okay guys come and get some water and aspirin. They all did and after about half an hour they were feeling well enough to go and get some breakfast. "Hey, Eliza how do you know how to deal with hangovers?" Mei asked her, while she rested her head on the kitchen table. "Simple, I've had to do all that for my mum and for myself a couple of times." Lili came over with a plate of pancakes, she also brought over a large jug of maple syrup. Everyone took a few pancakes and covered the in maple syrup. "Okay I'm never drinking again." Kim moaned from where she'd put her head on her hands after finishing her pancakes. "You will but now you know how to deal with a hangover." Eliza said, this was true, every time she'd gotten drunk, the next morning she'd told herself that she was never going to drink again but she always did. "Well you guys had better go home. Before Vash finds you all hungover." They all nodded and went up stairs to get dressed, they help Lili tidy up her room and Eliza said that she'd take the empty bottles because she could hide them. Lili handed over the Five empty Vodka bottles and Eliza put them in her bag. Everyone said good bye and headed home. She put the bottles in the big bin out side her house. And went inside. "I'm back." When she got no reply she figured that her parents must've gone out. She went upstairs and took a shower, she noticed that her legs needed waxing again so once she'd finished her shower she sat in her room and waxed her legs, it didn't hurt as much as the first time, once she was happy she got dressed it jeans and a comfy top and went back down stairs. She watched TV for a bit then the phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello. Who's this?" She asked. "It's Gil, you want to hang out tonight?", "No I'm nursing a hangover, but I can hang out tomorrow." She waited for a reply. "Okay cool see you tomorrow." He hung up, Eliza was tired so she went off to bed. 


End file.
